


Box

by DrWyverstone



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Begging, Bottom Guy, Cute, Doesn't stop when asked, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guy is a tsundere, Guy likes it but won't admit it, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Sam is playful as hell, They're literally being shipped, Tickling, Ticklish Guy Am I, Top Sam, bluff, box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWyverstone/pseuds/DrWyverstone
Summary: Sam I Am and Guy Am I have been packed and shipped in a box. While in the box, Sam decides that the two of them should play a game to pass the time, but with special rules that both of them have to comply to. If either one of them loses, the other gets a punishment of the winner's choosing.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Sam I Am/Guy Am I (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Box

Of all places to be, here he was, being shipped off to the next town over in a box. Guy tried to get comfy in the cramped space. He was having no luck as he shifted around, pushing packing peanuts out of the way as the truck carrying the box kept driving down the road. He had watched Sam eat more of those disgusting green eggs and ham he seemed to love so much, and had to listen to the Chickeraffe, Mr. Jenkins, squawk within the confines of the briefcase. Not only that, The Bad Guys were hot on their tail, and it was only a matter of time before they would catch up to them if they didn’t get to Meepville in time. Guy still tried to figure out how he got roped into this mess, a nasty scowl starting to find its way upon his face.

Sam finished up the last bits of his food, not paying too much mind to Guy’s irritated expression. He held his usual bubbly smile on his lips before speaking. “Hey, Guy? I know we’re going to be in this box for awhile, so why don’t we play a game?” 

“No, I don't want to play a game with you, Sam,” Guy groaned. He crossed his arms and leaned back as much as he could within the packing peanuts.

The small Who frowned for a moment, then let his smile return. “Ahhhh c’mon, Guy! A game will make the trip more fun! Just give it a try!”

The orange furred man groaned and placed his face in his hands. “Gaahh fine! What kind of game were you planning then, Sam?”

“I was thinking maybe a staring contest or rock, paper, scissors…” The bright Who kept listing off games that were more associated with an elementary school aged child than an adult.

“Hey hey wait, hang on!” Guy piped up, frustration evident in his voice. “I thought you had an idea for a game that wouldn’t be something a child would come up with, not things like a staring contest!”

Sam stopped for a moment before giving a light chuckle. “Well, we don’t really have much movement in what we can do, and other games I could come up with require that we have a game board, or knowledge on things and I don’t want to rig it in my favor, Buddy! Besides, I have some special rules for it~”

“Special rules?”

“Yup! I’m certain you’ll like it, too,” he responded, giving a wider smile to his friend.

Guy groaned again and pressed his fingers to his temples roughly. “Alright, which game are we going to play, and what are the rules?”

The smaller man nearly gasped at the idea that his best friend had pretty much agreed to play the game with him, to which he had to hold back a devilish smirk that threatened to appear on his face when he thought about the rules he came up with. “Well, we’ll play rock, paper, scissors. It’ll be best three out of five, or six out of ten depending on how we feel, and the winner gets to _punish_ the loser in whatever manner they please~~”

The loser gets punished by the winner? Guy thought for a moment before speaking up. “So, if say I win this game, I could punish you by not speaking to you, punching you, or anything like that, theoretically?”

Sam quickly nodded, his smile still present on his face. “Of course! Whatever punishment you see fit. But you have to beat me first~” He chuckled lightly to himself and gave Guy a devilish glance before he shifted, positioning himself directly across from his taller friend.

The orange furred Knox watched as the small Who laid out his left hand flat, palm up, and placed his fist over top. Guy grumbled and proceeded to do the same, waiting for the queue to continue on with the game. 

“Rock!” Sam enthusiastically yelled out as he started the game.

Guy scrunched his nose slightly as he thought it was silly the two of them were playing such a childish game, but continued as he saw no way out. “Paper…”

“Scissors!”

Both of them placed their hands out, Sam having done scissors, and Guy paper. 

“Ha! I won the first round,” the small Who chuckled.

The Knox rolled his eyes before speaking again. “It’s best out of five right now, Sam. That doesn’t automatically mean you’re going to win.”

“Oh we’ll see about that, SB, Shipping Buddy~”

Guy groaned to himself again before they went on to play another round, Guy having played rock, and Sam scissors again.

He smiled gently to himself. “See? There’s the possibility I’ll win.” 

The two played three more rounds of the game, with Sam winning twice more, and Guy only winning once more. 

Same held a mischievous grin on his face, already knowing what his plan was if Guy agreed this was as much of the game as he could handle. “Well, Guy? Willing to accept defeat, or want to play five more rounds?”

It wasn’t so much that he had lost, it was the fact that he had lost to _Sam_ that made him worried. Especially the expression he held made him that much more nervous. Guy let out a heavy sigh. “Five more rounds. It’s all a game of chance anyway, so it could change easily.”

“If you insist~” He chuckled again, and got ready to play some more of the game.

This couldn’t be happening. How on earth had Guy, a brilliant inventor--correction, _paint watcher_ , lost to Sam, the annoying little man, that had dragged him along on this ridiculous adventure? He could feel himself starting to sweat from the nervousness that enveloped him, as somehow he felt he knew that Sam had something planned, but didn’t know what. And that killed him the most. 

It could be anything, really. Hell, it was more than likely the punishment he had in mind was to force him to eat green eggs and ham the instant they could get someplace that served it. Guy had to keep himself from gagging at just the thought of eating them, let alone it being a punishment for such a silly game as rock, paper, scissors. 

Sam snickered, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles. He was going to need as much movement as he could, making sure his joints and muscles were up to the task, even in such a small place. “Alright, Guy, are you ready for your _punishment_ ~~?”

Guy swallowed pretty roughly, and almost burrowed himself into the packing peanuts that surrounded the two of them. “I-I-I guess…”

The Who snickered as he shuffled his way through the packing peanuts and closer to his friend, eyeing him from head to toe. He tried to hide the smirk that was forming across his lips, but had difficulty as he thought about what he had planned for him. He brought up his hands and curled his fingers into a claw shape.

The Knox watched as Sam brought up his hands and instantly felt himself tense up at the sight of him curling his fingers in such a manner. He could slightly feel a blush forming on his cheeks and pushed himself back more until his back touched the side of the box. 

“S-Sam!” he started, nervousness now starting to really take hold of him. “What on Earth are you doing?”

“I’m going to punish you~” Sam chuckled, but continued to advance towards Guy. His mind was made up and there was no way to change it, now starting to teasingly wiggle his fingers as he drew nearer.

Guy’s heart dropped. He could feel his body tense and he looked for a way out of this entirely. Getting out of the box wasn’t exactly an option as they needed to wait until they got to their destination. 

“Sam, pl-please, are you sure you want to do that?”

His smirk only widened at how Guy was reacting, and he hadn’t even done anything yet! “Of course! It’s what I decided should be your punishment for losing. And you _have_ to take it. That was the rules, Shipping Buddy~” 

Before Guy could rebuttal, the small Who’s hands found themselves upon the Knox’s sides, teasingly wiggling and poking his fingers all around the area just to see what kind of reaction he would get out of him. Granted, he had a good idea, but he still wanted to see for himself.

The instant Sam’s hands touched his sides, Guy’s face turned red and couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He grabbed the yellow Who’s arms in an attempt to get him to stop, but knew that he was already done for. “GYAHHAHAHAA!! S-SAM! STOHOHOOP THAT!!” he nearly squealed, trying to control his voice within his laughter.

“Ooooooohhh~ I had a feeling you were sensitive to this kind of stuff but I didn’t realize how much! That’ll make this much more fun~” Sam cooed, pressing his fingers in more firmly to Guy’s sides. He let his hands freely explore the orange furred man, knowing that in their confined space there really was no place for him to escape to. He could do whatever he pleased even if he fought back.

Despite how confined they were, Guy couldn’t stop himself from instantly squirming around to try and desperately get away from the smaller man’s roaming hands. He was certain the box was probably shaking by how much he was moving in order to attempt to get away from Sam, but no matter what he did it was like the Who was superglued to him and knew _exactly_ where to poke and prod. 

“SAHAAHAHAMMM!! STOP THIS IHIHIIIIHISN’T NICE~!!” He eventually let go of his hands, instead pressing his arms to his sides to see if that would do anything to quell this sudden urge to touch and tease at his sides. All it did was allow Sam’s fingers to dig into his already sensitive sides, making his laughter increase.

“If I remember you said the same exact thing at the carnival. But you sounded like you really enjoyed it there~” Sam giggled as he allowed Guy’s arms to help press his fingers deeper into his sides, actively using that against him. He eventually started to move his hands up on his body, his fingers finding a new home at his ribcage. Sam pressed and counted every rib and indentation he had, making sure to leave no spot untouched there. He enjoyed hearing all the laughing and squealing Guy was making from such simple touches, and knew he wanted to hear more. 

The Knox couldn’t stop another high pitched squeal from escaping him once he felt Sam touch near his ribs. His face became redder at the mention of the carnival. “WHAAHAHAAAAAT ARE YOU TA~AHAHAAAANNGH~KING ABOUT? Y-YOU HEHEHEEARD THAT?” 

“Oh yeah, I definitely heard it. I think the whole park might have~” The Who held an extremely teasing tone to his words, chuckling evilly as he continued to press his fingers into Guy’s ribs. He couldn’t get over how easily he could maneuver despite how much squirming and wriggling the taller man was doing. Something about it made Sam just want to explore him more and find what other places would get him to react like this, maybe even more extremely.

Guy felt like his face would melt off, he was blushing so deeply. He kept pinning his arms to his sides despite the action only aiding Sam in his efforts to draw out all the laughs and squeals he could get out of him. He fiercely tried to get away from the smaller man, constantly thrashing his legs around in hopes to get him to fall off in some way. Then, maybe he could pin Sam down _just to get him to stop_ . But he knew that would be impossible. He could feel his strength diminishing quickly, and he knew his squirming was going to be stopping pretty soon. Guy couldn’t tell what was making him realize this, maybe it was the fact that Sam had reminded him of the incident at the carnival, _twice_ at that. He wasn’t able to get away from those fish fast enough, plus one had hid in his vest to which he had to scramble to find to stop the sensation. He barely was able to manage that, how was he supposed to survive this?! 

Without warning, Sam’s fingers instantly found their way into Guy’s armpits. No teasing, no waiting. He went for it and was pressing his fingers in deeply into the area, knowing how sensitive it was just by the way the orange furred man reacted to his teasing pokes to his ribs and sides. The Who couldn’t help but let out a few giggles that could easily turn into a giggle fit if not left in check, which he was determined to keep as long as he could. 

Guy’s eyes widened in shock, instantly screaming. His squirming almost completely stopped, though he continued to constantly move his legs around. His arms almost became limp, laying out next to himself instead of being pressed against his body in a failed attempt to shield himself. Drool started slipping down his chin as he couldn’t keep his mouth closed, and he couldn’t keep his loud laughter in. “ _GYAHAHAHHHAAA~ SAMUEHEHEEEL!! PLYEHEHEAASE STYOP IT!_ ” he screamed out, still barely thrashing his legs.

The yellow Who licked his lips the moment he realized how quickly Guy became pretty much defenseless. He thought for a second while he roughly pressed his fingers into his armpits before a lightbulb went off in his head. Sam quickly grabbed the vest that Guy had been wearing before at the carnival. He held the fabric between his teeth for a few moments while he gave Guy the _smallest_ of breaks. He took the Knox by both his wrists and put them above his head before tying them together with the vest, taking advantage of the fact that he wasn’t able to fight him back. He made sure the knot in the vest was tight enough that he couldn’t undo it just by moving slightly before going back to wiggling and pressing his fingers into Guy’s armpits that were now completely exposed to him. 

The Knox didn’t think it possible for him to blush any more than he already was, but with how easily Sam was able to move him around and quickly tie him up made his face heat up even more than it was already burning. He was certain at this point his whole face may as well be red, and possibly even to the tips of his ears. And boy did he hope not. Instinctively he tried tugging on the makeshift restraints, but found that his strength was pretty much gone. He was at Sam’s mercy, and he knew he didn’t have any within his body.

“AHHAHAHAHAHAAAA~! PLYEASE STOHOHOOHHOOOP~! I CAN’T TAKE IT!! IT TIHIIIIIHICKLES TOO MUCH!!!” Guy yelled between laughs and snorts.

“Ohhhhh too much you say? Well I’m sorry, Buddy, but you’re gonna have to bear with me for awhile. I’m nowhere near done with you yet~~” he chuckled darkly, allowing his devilish smirk to envelop his face. He leaned down and gave his friend’s neck a quick raspberry, pulling back almost as quickly as he did it in order to see the kind of expression Guy would give him. His fingers started to press deeply into his armpits, sometimes reeling back and giving light, teasing touches. Sam loved that he was able to do whatever he wanted with Guy, finding it very cute that such a simple and adorable activity could render him powerless, even to someone as small as himself. He couldn’t help but noticed how adorable the blush on Guy’s face was, giggling to himself as he continued to torture him.

Guy’s eyes widened the instant that Sam blew a raspberry on his neck, letting out another squeal and moving his head to the side in order to try and hide the area. “ _GYAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!! SAHAHHHAAAMM~!!! DYOHOHHOON’T DO THAT!!_ ”

He knew by his reaction that he had indicated to Sam that he had found another spot for him to play with, but at the moment didn’t care. He wanted so badly to sink into the packing peanuts and never be seen again. Guy was used to his family using his weakness against him, but he hadn’t ever had anyone else besides them tickle him. His brothers were always the first to hold him down and get his other family members to gang up on him in efforts to get him to smile, but he knew this was different. 

This was Sam, an overly playful Who that always found a reason to tease him no matter the situation. The fact that he knew that Guy was ticklish was terrifying enough, but something in the way that he was attacking him was much different from how his family did. The orange furred Knox couldn’t exactly pinpoint what made this so different as he normally didn’t understand what went on in Sam’s head. 

“AH! So you’re ticklish on your neck too, huh Buddy~?” The yellow and white Who licked his lips lightly before instantly setting his sights on the other side of Guy’s neck that he left exposed. He gave him another raspberry, making sure that this one lasted longer, earning another loud, squealing laugh that echoed slightly within the truck’s walls. He pulled back again, giggling to himself as his assault started to venture out of Guy’s armpits now and back down to his ribs and sides. He poked and prodded as much as he could, wanting to touch and play with every sensitive nerve that the Knox had in his body. Sam couldn’t help but lightly breathe out a hot puff of air before shaking his head and continuing his tickle torture. He didn’t want to lose himself too soon, as he wanted to play with so many places still. His hands ventured down farther, his fingers grazing lightly over Guy’s belly and down to his love handles. Sam kept his touch soft, just barely wiggling his fingers above the area he planned to play with next. He knew that this would drive Guy crazy if he kept teasing him, maybe more so than the tickling itself because he wouldn’t know when it was coming. 

When Sam started to make his way down Guy’s body, the Knox regained a slight bit of strength as the tickling had become lighter. He was still laughing and giggling the whole time, but the fact that it wasn’t as strong as before gave him a bit of leeway to start squirming and tugging at his makeshift restraints again. With how the Who had positioned himself now, Guy’s legs were being held down by his weight. He tried to thrash and kick, but couldn’t while he sat there, keeping his hands so close yet so far away from his love handles. “S-Samuel! Pl-pleEHEHEEASe don’t!” 

Sam chuckled as he kept his hands hovering over Guy, barely letting the tips of his fingers poke at his hips before going full force, digging and squeezing at the Knox’s love handles. 

It didn’t take long for Guy’s laughter to increase again, his strength instantly fading. “GYAHAAHHAAAAHHAHAHAHAA!! Y-YOU’RE BEHEEEHEHEHEEHINGH~ MEAN!!”

“Am I? I don’t know about that, I’m just playing with you, Guy!” The Who gave a clearly fake innocent smile when he spoke, his tickling never ceasing once. He pressed his fingers deeply into his love handles, making sure he touched every nerve he could. Even though Sam could tell how sensitive Guy was here, it was more of an appetizer to the place he wanted to play with next. He licked his lips as he thought about it. He wanted to touch and squeeze his belly, but was holding himself off from doing so until he felt he had properly sent Guy into a laughing fit with his hips. 

Guy’s laughter continued to echo throughout the truck, now some small little moans mixing in with them. His face felt like it was on fire. He couldn’t get turned on, not now! Surely Sam wasn’t going to be appreciative of that at all, as this was a silly punishment for losing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors of all things! Despite that, he couldn’t hold them back whenever they surfaced into his laughs before they were drowned out again. 

Sam perked up the instant he heard the first little moan, finding it absolutely adorable how not only he couldn’t hold it back, but _tickling_ , one of the cutest, most wholesome things in the universe brought it out of him. He couldn’t help but chortle to himself and could feel his own cheeks blush brightly. “What was _that_ I just heard, Buddy~?” 

No! He had heard it! What a terrible day this was, first getting tickled by those fish at the Relaxation Station, to getting tortured by Sam, and now Sam had heard him moan because of it! This little Who was going to kill him, he swore he would. 

“ ** _AHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAA~NGGGHAHAHAAA~!!_ ** N-NOHOHOHHHOOOOTHINGNNNG~!!! IHIHHIHII~T WAS NOTHING!!!” Guy knew he had been found out by the fact that Sam mentioned it. But the tone of the Who’s voice told him a very different story than he thought he was going to hear. The Knox could swear that his voice held a sultry tone, almost as if all this turned _him_ on as well. 

“Nothing you say? I don’t believe that.” The Who couldn’t help but let his devilish smirk grow on his face, his fingers briefly lightening up on tickling the Knox, and slowly moving his hands up ever closer to his belly. Sam was convinced by how squishy Guy looked there, that just _must_ be his most sensitive spot on him. He wanted to keep up the teasing as much as he could, giving Guy phantom feelings before his fingers ever touched the area. He positioned himself further up on the taller man’s body, pressing his crotch up against Guy’s, instantly confirming what he had thought, and only caused his grin to grow wider.

Guy’s eyes widened the instant he felt Sam’s arousal press against his own, blushing intensely. There was no way he could hide from him that he had a boner! But it did confirm that _this_ of all things turned Sam on as well. From that alone he squirmed more, only ending up rubbing their groins together, earning a moan from the both of them. The teasing, light touches that the yellow and white Who was giving him as his fingers drew nearer to his belly didn’t help Guy keep his moaning down. It may as well have increased it as he could feel the tickling there already before Sam ever _touched_ him there. 

Sam smirked from the unintentional rubbing that Guy gave the both of them in his squirming. He knew now that his positioning was perfect to get them both off as long as he kept it like that. He traced a couple hearts along the Knox’s belly, watching as he sucked in his stomach in an attempt to prevent his fingers from touching him further. All it completed was getting Sam to continue to tease at his belly for a few more moments before he eventually dug his fingers into the area, giving firm squeezes mixed in with wiggling his fingers around to find the places that really made him laugh and squeal.

“ **NYOHOHHHOHOHOHOHHHOOO~!** **_PLYEHEHEHEAAHAHAHASE!! IT’S TOO MYAHAHAHAAAA~ MYUCH~!!!_ **” Guy squealed out, drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to remove himself from Sam’s touch, to no avail. His moaning clearly increased, but would be drowned out quickly by his laughter, though he knew in the back of his mind if the smaller man continued to play with him there eventually his moans would outweigh his laughter.

“Your body is telling me otherwise~” Sam chuckled, giving a solid squeeze to his belly. Unintentionally, Guy moved his body just right to rub their boners against one another again. 

The Who started to switch his tickling between his light touches and firm squeezing again, trying to find those special places that he could get the Knox to react to. He enjoyed seeing Guy writhe underneath him, and was determined to find the spots that would make him twist and squirm the most. He let his left hand continue to intensely squish and prod at the orange furred Knox’s belly, his right hand tracing a line back and forth over his belly, just barely grazing over Guy’s navel that was hidden beneath his fur. 

Guy’s laughter increased for the brief amount of time he felt Sam’s finger teasingly graze across his navel. He hoped that he hadn’t noticed at all, and that he would leave that place alone. He knew how ticklish he was there, and was one of his family’s favorite places to play with besides his belly which was already ultra ticklish on its own. He couldn’t let _Sam_ of all people know just how much more sensitive it was, as he knew for a fact there would be no stopping his laughter, nor the moans that threatened to escape him. He couldn’t escape the Who’s grasp as it was, but just the thought of him touching there made him thrash and squirm more despite his lack of strength, only accomplishing shifting the box they were in around and rubbing their arousals together. 

When he looked down at his friend, the expression on his face made his heart drop. He noticed, Sam had noticed it! The Knox was doomed, he was either going to die or lose his sanity from this. He didn’t know which option sounded better as he didn’t want either. 

“Oooohhh~ what was that? Is there...some special place I should know about, Guy~?” Sam questioned, letting his words run thick with a teasing seduction. 

He brought his finger back over the Knox’s navel, just tracing a circle around the edge while keeping his gaze at his face. Sam wanted to see his reaction to just that alone, even though he knew exactly how he was going to react to it. He enjoyed playing with each and every area that he came across that seemed to be extra ticklish for Guy. It was like he was opening a birthday present each time, finding something he had been wanting terribly the whole time. Sam used Guy’s fur to his advantage as he drew his circle closer and closer to the center of his navel, giggling evilly the whole time as he did. He knew _exactly_ how his buddy was going to react, yet he still wanted to see it in person, like his life depended on it. He couldn’t stop the drool that dripped down his chin at just the thought, nor the twitch of his crotch as he pressed himself firmer against Guy’s. 

Never had he thought he’d have the chance to really tickle him in such a manner and for so long, and Sam was going to cherish every second of it. He didn’t care if Guy knew how aroused he was, or the possibility of being called some form of perverted delinquent in the aftermath. All he knew was that right now, this very moment, he was enjoying himself to no end and wanted for this to go on forever.

Guy’s laughter increased again the second he felt the Who’s finger start to trace around his navel and tried to suck in his belly as far in as he could. Unfortunately for him, Sam’s finger may as well have been superglued to the spot, following his most sensitive area no matter what he did. He couldn’t bring his arms down to cover himself or push his friend away, only able to pull at his restraints without being able to free his arms. Guy shook his head rapidly, wanting for all the sensations to go away, for this to all have been some form of a dream, yet he knew it wasn’t a dream. He was stuck in a box with Sam I Am, he had lost a game, and was being punished because of it. Something about that word, _punish_ , suddenly sent a jolt of pleasure through him and down to his crotch, his moans starting to increase within his laughter because of it. “AHAHAHAHAAAA~NGH~!! **_SAAHAHAAAA~AAM~!!!_ **PLYEEHEHEEEHEHEAAHAHAAAAASE~! I CAN’T HAHAHAAAANDLE~ ALL THYIHIHIHIS~!!”

“You can’t? Well, I’m sorry to inform you that you don’t have a _choice_ , Briefcase Buddy~” The Who smirked, enjoying each and every sound that came from Guy as he tried to stop him from touching around or near his navel. By that alone Sam made it his goal to tickle him there no matter what tactics he had to use. 

Sam started allowing his finger to gently dip into the divot in the center of his belly, using both the fur on the tip of his finger and Guy’s own fur to give a teasing touch as he played around the area. He looked up, watching as the orange furred man’s expression contorted and changed with each little touch he made in his navel, now making sure to swirl his finger around in it. He loved hearing the loud squeals that would escape his buddy, and would increase how much he moved his finger inside, allowing for his fur to brush every little part it could. It was absolutely adorable and arousing he must say, especially for the fact that Guy was normally such a grump, yet Sam could hear in his laughter and moaning just how much he truly enjoyed this. He knew he wouldn’t admit that, not even after this was all over. The next time Sam got Guy to admit to enjoying something like _this_ would be the first. 

“NYOHOHOHOO NONONO~!! SAM!! _PLYEEHEHEHEHAASE~!! I CAN’T TAKE IT I CAN’T TYAAHAHAHAKE~ IHIHIHIIIII~IT!! I’M GYOHOHOHOOOOINGH~ TO DIE~!!!!_ ” Guy howled, his words slowly becoming harder to understand the longer the tickling continued. It was like Sam had said, he had no choice. He was a slave to Sam’s whim until he decided he was done, which was unlikely ever if he truly got his way. 

The Who giggled to himself, and kept swirling his finger inside Guy’s navel, periodically changing how much pressure he would put into it. “I don’t think you’ll die~” he teased, his grin getting wider the longer he continued to play with the Knox there.

“ _YES IHIHIIIIIHIHII-I WIHIHIHHIIIIIII~~!! I WILL YOU MANIAC~!!!_ ” Guy couldn’t take all this much longer, it was only a matter of time now before his moans started to outweigh his laughter. It made his face burn, yet it made his body shiver in pleasure from the fact that _this_ was causing him so much arousal. He was glad his family had limits, and would merely stop when he had smiled enough for them. But Sam. Oh, Sam. He could _feel_ how aroused this made him as well, something he would have never thought would, though in some way it wasn’t that surprising. The Who was very playful to begin with, so it only made sense that something that could be deemed “fun” excited him like this.

Sam slowly and teasingly removed his finger from Guy’s navel, lowering his face closer to the area. He made sure he let his hot breath connect with the Knox’s skin and fur as he drewer nearer with each second. He blew on the area lightly, taking in how much his best friend shifted and squirmed just from that alone. He couldn’t keep teasing him for long, having fallen too far into his horniness and quickly went in for the kill, blowing a raspberry directly over Guy’s belly button. He had been wanting to do that for a while now, and he finally found his opportunity and wasn't going to put it to waste. 

The instant Sam blew the raspberry into his navel, Guy shrieked and forcefully tugged at his restraints. If he still had any strength he would have torn through the fabric of the vest, as well as kicked a hole into the side of the box. He couldn’t stop the drool that flowed down his chin, nor the moans that now freely flowed into his laughter. There it was, he was done for. No longer could he prevent Sam from knowing how aroused he was from not only the boner that he was rubbing against, but also the pleasure filled moans that rang out in the shipping truck. In the back of his mind he was glad that no one besides Sam was there to hear or see all this, but it didn’t prevent him from feeling just as embarrassed, even if he was enjoying himself more than he would like to admit. “NONONONONONONONO~NYOHOHOHOHHHHOOOOOO~~!! SYAHAHAAHAAAMMMM~~ _NNGH~~!!! PLYEHEHEHEAAHAHAHAHA~! PLYEASE PLYEASE PLYEASE LEHEHEEEEHEEET~ ME GO!!! IHHIIHIHIHIIIII~IT'S TOO MYUCH~~!!_ **_IT’S TOO MYUCH!!!_ **” 

The yellow and white Who listened to none of Guy’s pleading, only pulling back from his navel to take a breath before giving him another raspberry with a little more intensity. His hands quickly found their way back to the Knox’s belly, squishing and squeezing to Sam’s content. He couldn’t get enough of the intense laughter and moaning that left the orange furred man, it only egged him on to continue poking and squeezing at his very sensitive belly. Sam cemented all this knowledge into his mind, knowing it would come in handy later when the two of them would inevitably be alone again, whether he used it for teasing reasons or another experience like this. He didn’t care, he would enjoy whatever amount of laughter he could get out of his Briefcase Buddy.

As Guy continued laughing at what may as well have been max loudness, his moans were starting to overtake them. He couldn’t stop it, nor could he stop the twitching he felt in his groin. He instinctively moved his hips, pressing himself harder against Sam. He couldn’t prevent himself from doing it, but still felt embarrassed about it. The vest still held his wrists firmly in place despite how much he had pulled at it in order to get himself free, but now found that he _enjoyed_ how his arms were tied back and that he was so defenseless. It all caused for his moans to increase, and more drool to filter out of the corner of his mouth. He knew in the back of his mind he didn’t want this any other way, yet he wasn’t going to ever in his _life_ admit that to Sam.

Sam took note of how much Guy’s moans had increased and started to overtake his laughter, giving him one last strong raspberry to his navel before giving the area a nice, short lick. His hands now gave Guy’s belly soft squeezes, along with lightly tracing his fingers up and down in his fur. He kept his touch teasing now, no longer tickling him with such intensity as he had before, but certainly not done. He listened to the soft giggles and snorts that Guy gave him now, his moaning not stopping once. Sam felt proud of himself, as he had made Guy a moaning mess. He reciprocated the Knox pressing his arousal harder against his own by lightly moving his hips in order to give them both constant friction. He couldn’t help but let out soft moans of his own as he did so. Sam gave Guy’s navel a couple more licks before placing a gentle kiss over it before starting to place butterfly kisses all over his belly.

“S-SAHAHAAMM~! _GYIIIHIHIIIINNGH~~!!!_ ” Even with the light tickling and soft squeezes on his tummy, Guy couldn’t prevent the laughter filled moans from escaping him. He was beyond the point of no return. His entire body had succumbed to the tickle torture that Sam had provided, and he felt as if he was going to be overly sensitive forever. _Before_ any of this happened he knew he was susceptible to being overly ticklish, yet he hadn’t realized how much pleasure would come with it in the instance someone kept pushing and pushing him until he was in the state he is now. He had no choice, no defense, but his embarrassment was through the roof. The packing peanuts surrounding the two of them didn’t help at all, as they helped to keep him constantly feeling like a million little fingers were tickling him from all sides. He was going to die like this, he knew it. Yet...he was content with that. 

“Hmm? What is it, Buddy~?” Sam cooed, placing more little kisses along Guy’s belly as he progressively moved up to his chest. He kept his hips moving at a slow pace, making sure that his erection was firmly against Guy’s each time. Every time he rubbed himself against the Knox, he felt that pleasure shoot up into his body and being let out in soft moans as he continued to leave kisses and licks along the taller man’s body. 

Guy shook his head as he tried to keep his laughing and moaning down. All the little teasing touches Sam was doing to his belly and sides combined with the fact that he was leaving gentle kisses all over his belly and now on his chest, he couldn’t even bring his laughter down to the smallest giggle. Sam may as well have been mercilessly tickling him like he had been before. “PLYEHEHEEAAAASE STOP!! I CAN’T HAHAHAHAAND~LE IT~!!” 

The Who chuckled playfully as he started tracing the outline of Guy’s ribs, periodically giving him light pinches and pokes. He kept moving his hips in order to continue gently rubbing against Guy’s hard-on, wanting him to feel as good as possible. As much as Sam enjoyed mercilessly tickling the Knox until being in a state like this, he knew that right now soft crotch rubbing and playful little touches was what he should be doing, and he enjoyed it just as much. He got to hear every little giggle and moan that escaped his buddy, knowing that he was enjoying himself just as much as Sam was. 

Sam could feel Guy still squirming, and looked up to see him still trying to free himself from the makeshift restraints that had been tied to him earlier. On top of that, unintentionally Guy had started to match the Who’s ministrations, causing Sam to gasp slightly. He hadn’t expected it, but definitely welcomed it. He briefly increased how fast he was wiggling his fingers over Guy’s ribs, causing another bout of explosive laughter from him, and twisting his body to Sam’s left. The shorter man smirked as Guy’s armpit was exposed directly to him. He allowed for his tickling to slow down again and traced a heart just under his armpit before leaning down and giving the area a light lick. The Knox squealed at the contact, and pulled harder to try and bring his arms down to protect himself, but only found it increased the pulsing in his boner, and moaned when Sam pressed his own against him again and gave his armpit another firm lick. 

Guy couldn’t lie to himself. He was immensely pleasured by all this, and could feel his climax getting closer and closer each time Sam rubbed up against him. He didn’t want to do it too soon, wanting to stay in this constant state of pleasure for as long as he could. The orange furred man appreciated how slow and gentle the Who was being with his rubbing, as he was certain that at their current pace he more than likely wasn’t going to cum suddenly, and he loved the slow build up to it, which just by the way Sam was acting he was certain he did too.

Sam gave a couple more licks to Guy’s armpit before lightly blowing on the area, and coaxing him to lay back normally. He quickly set his sights onto the Knox’s neck floof, snuzzling his face into it and giving gentle kisses. 

“Sa-haHAHANGH~! Sam!! Please stop it! DoHOOHOHOn’t snuzzle into there!” Guy moaned between giggles. He shook his head as he continued to try and free himself from the vest tied around his wrists, feeling Sam starting to trail kisses and snuzzles through his neck floof and inching ever closer to his neck. He kicked his legs again, but only found that it pressed his hard-on against Sam’s more, causing him to moan louder. He squealed as he felt Sam’s fingers wiggle on him faster up his ribs and eventually attacking at his armpits again in the teasing manner. He wasn’t sure which he liked better now; the teasing tickling or the ruthless tickling that he had been using for the majority of their time in the box.

The Who blew a couple light raspberries into Guy’s neck poof, causing another loud laugh to escape him as he moved up to his neck. Once there, he blew on the exposed area lightly before giving a couple little licks and kisses. Sam could feel himself getting closer to his own climax and picked up the pace of his hips a bit, earning another moan from Guy. He smirked and nipped at the Knox’s ear. He watched as he shook his head, but only followed his movements to give him another light nip to his ear, followed by a teasing lick. His fingers slowed their pace again, tracing a circle around the taller man’s exposed armpits before letting his touch trail down his sides and back to his belly where he gave some more light squeezes and pinches. It was clear by how many times Sam went back to playing with such a sensitive area on him, he just _loved_ to play with and tease him there.

Guy could feel his head going fuzzy the longer that Sam teased at him and rubbed his erection against his. He couldn’t get his bearings long enough to stop his moaning or giggling, let alone the drool that was constantly leaving his mouth. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold back his release when it finally came, and he was certain that Sam knew that too as he picked up the pace. 

Sam licked up Guy’s neck and gave him a little peck on his cheek. The Who stopped before reaching the Knox’s lips, his blush increasing. Why of all things this made him a little embarrassed, he wasn’t sure. Maybe because it was something so simple, yet meant so much? But he wanted to do it, he _had_ to do it. He swallowed a bit and ceased his hand movements, but kept rubbing himself against Guy. His face was red as he leaned down, breathing much gentler than before despite the hot breaths that threatened to escape him from the constant arousal and mutual masterbation. 

When his lips met with Guy’s, Sam could feel himself melt into it. He was a bit surprised when he felt the Knox kiss back, but it only increased his confidence. Almost instantly, he started tracing every inch of his Briefcase Buddy’s belly, poking and squeezing wherever he could. Guy moaned and giggled into their kiss, giving Sam ample time to let their tongues collide. 

They were clearly both inexperienced, the kiss being extremely sloppy, but didn’t stop their passion. Sam couldn’t help himself from moaning into the kiss much like Guy had before. He increased his speed at which he thrusted his hips, rubbing their boners against one another harder. He could sense with how Guy squirmed underneath him that he must be close. The Who felt giddy at the idea that what brought him to this state was tickling, and he was determined to make this his best climax from it...until he found another way to make a better one at a later date. Always have to look to the future!

Guy gasped into their makeout session when he felt Sam speed up again, and could feel himself getting extremely close to being pushed over the edge. All the stimulation to his dick, on top of the small Who continuing to squish and squeeze at his belly _while_ kissing him...it was all becoming too much, and it was only a matter of time now before he would be cumming. He knew he couldn’t stop it and had accepted his fate. He still pulled at his restraints, as if it was going to make any difference now that his brain was hazy with arousal. His eyes shot open and he squealed loudly, pulling away from his and Sam’s kiss briefly when he felt the smaller man squish his belly pretty roughly, it quickly turning into a pure moan of pleasure before they locked lips again. Guy still couldn’t put his finger on what made this all so different with Sam, how they were able to get this far with it. But he didn’t care, and would accept whatever happened. 

The two of them kept kissing each other and moaning, both now teetering on the edge of their own climaxes. Sam increased the rubbing pace again, noticing that Guy was just a bit closer than he was. The Knox was panting and moaning at a much more rapid pace than the Who, and could feel him tense underneath himself on multiple occasions as if he was about to cum, but ended up somehow holding it back. He smirked devilishly and pulled back from their kiss momentarily.

“You don’t need to hold back, Guy~” he said in a seductive tone. He watched as the orange furred man’s face became the darkest shade of red it could before pressing their lips back together firmly and squishing Guy’s belly intensely.

With the combination of Sam rubbing against him, and squishing his belly to his heart’s content, it wasn’t long before Guy could no longer hold back. 

“S-SAHAHAAAM~~!! **_NGGHHAHAHANNGH~~~!!!_ **” he moaned loudly, the sound ringing off the shipping truck’s walls. Streams of white shot out of his dick and onto himself and Sam, much to his embarrassment. 

Sam wasn’t too far behind, his body going rigid before he finally came as well, his own semen mixing with the mess that Guy had made. “Guy~!” 

They both panted for a few moments as they came down from their highs, Sam’s hands ceasing movement along Guy’s belly and coming to a rest at his sides. The Who kept his face close to his buddy’s, staring deeply and lovingly into his eyes. He didn’t want to look away, especially with Guy giving him the same type of look, like they were both in heaven. Sam giggled gently and caressed the Knox’s cheek. He couldn’t help but blush, feeling his cheeks heat up brilliantly. It was definitely different from the blush from arousal he had before. He just couldn’t get over how cute Guy was like this, all smiley and content, not seeming grumpy like he usually was. It was a sight to behold, and Sam was going to make sure to lock that into his memory.

When he was finally able to get his composure again, Sam spoke with a giggle, “Did you enjoy your punishment, Guy~?”

Guy almost instantly got out of his daze, his face turning crimson. He quickly turned his head away to avert the small Who’s gaze and puffed his cheeks. “O-of course not! It was a punishment and n-now it’s done!”

Sam blinked a couple times before giggling again and giving Guy’s cheek a quick kiss. “Whatever you say, Buddy~ But you might wanna be careful what you say to me… there’s always the chance I may decide to do this again~~~<333”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally just for myself and a friend who got me into Green Eggs and Ham, as I wanted to write one like this and she wanted to read one, so I pretty much got to work almost directly after I watched "Box". Then we started discussing what types of fanfics we were seeing in the fandom and noticed there wasn't a lot of them like this one specifically, so we agreed that I should actually post this because Guy deserves all the tickles in the world and you cannot deny that.  
> So, I hope that whoever made it through this enjoyed it!


End file.
